


The Sun

by nocatnolife



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Harm, Vampirism, humor I guess, vamps heals but still.. i did make him hurt himself so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocatnolife/pseuds/nocatnolife
Summary: " Talking about cliche, are we."" hmm?", the other responded, still mindlessly stroking his lover's shoulder or neck or that stray of hair glowing in that ray of sunlight.





	The Sun

There was once, after being turned for maybe 20 years, Damon Salvatore was staying somewhere in east Europe. A small town, a house near the town square. It was one non-particular day on autumn, or maybe spring. Dive into the memory he could almost smell the crisp air and, yes, the dry leaves from that isolated island of small woods in the center of town, right behind the clock tower. Sun was setting down, he was ready to hunt for dinner and might actually leaving after tonight, time to move back to big city where meals were more easy and not so many caring neighbors who knows each neighbors's name. Plus he could do some rest, lay low maybe. 

Step out of the building Damon notice a fast retreating ray of sun light on a stone wall. It was the smiths house. He watched and he walked across the square to the wall as if siren called. He stared, then reach out to touch the wall that shine of gold not a minute ago. First his right hand, then his left, he spread his fingers wide, palm pressing to the wall. But the sirens haven't stop there, he leaned closer and closer till breathing the stone. Warmth radiating from the rough texture, sends the softest touch down his body. 

Now Damon is laying in bed, a soft and clean, 21st century king size Damon Salvatore approved mattress, and again in somewhere east Europe. He think thats why his mind was triggered, made him wide awake staring at this golden stream of sunlight beam from above his head, the memory of the square at sunset still flowing in his mind. He misses it, that warmth. He knows what he's doing. Damon reached out like he did all those years ago letting the gold hit his hand. But of course he felt nothing, that's whole point of having the magical ring on his finger, to protect him from the life source of the creatures of blessings. So he took it off. And then his hand burst into flame almost immediately so as Klaus pinning him down. 

Klaus Mikaelson is not a morning person, not a single vampire is as a predator's nature, plus his wolf side and especially days near full moon he would love to stay in bed after maybe tea time. He actually did it a number of times but not as much considering his age, because when you sleep early, you get up early. You see, electric lights are invented not that long ago, times before human domain even the dark, nights had not much fun to offer. There also the heighten senses, which from himself to his siblings had had trouble getting in decent rest in the first couple of years, and the high alert state developed in years of running from a certain evil, he had been a light sleeper for too long. 

So now he is refusing to wake up, 98% still sleeping if he's in the mood to give an honest answer and if you dare to ask. There wasn't any plan for the day other than the routines which would start at noon. Some meetings to catch up of the companies, some reports to hear, directions to give blah blah blah. Actual things he need to do from time to time to keep themselves billionaire. With that thought he was annoyed and more awake. His own body temperature is rising, one of the many things being a werewolf. There's also Damon's little movement but nothing, really nothing is urging him to move a muscle. 

Then the said vampire made a sudden act followed by the sparkling of fire and bubbling of flash. 

Klaus eyes snap open, turn around and grab the burning hand of his lover, instinctively role over on him blocked the attacks oh was it just sunlight? Whatsoever, more important is to held down the vampire made sure no more unexpected moves are going to happen, EVERYthing is under control. 

He look down at the healing hand, inspect for a moment before glaring at Damon. 

"What drug nut have you eaten last night, and put the bloody ring back on." 

Amused, Damon do as asked, or order. But really it depends on how you take it and how confidence you are to say you understand the infamous Original. And Damon understands. That his babe just got bad temper in the morning like everyone else and is losing communication skills as being a thousand years old while simply being a dick most of those years. 

"Hmm no drug nuts, but really? " And what is a drug nut?? 

"What?" Klaus frowned, he is more than confused and al~most angry at his vampire's stupid smirk. 

"Well, i mean the first idea you have is to use your own body to shield me? as the mighty were-vamp you can't do better? aren't this a little....", can't quite deiced which word best describe, "...too cliche?" 

"Is it ? " raising an eyebrow and partly annoyed in a fond way, Klaus answer in the same playful tone. 

Damon cant help but chuckle, suddenly feel hilarious at what he did to himself while well knowing he will get the phantom pain in the next couple of hours. Sad he did it anyway. He turn his focus on Klaus's shoulder, finger lightly tracing on the skin. 

"I miss the sun." not a trace of gloom in his voice because he is not, though he did sigh after admitting it. 

Klaus watched and waited for Damon's reasons of the suicide-ish act but didn't expect such answer. Not this early in the morning anyway. he told himself silently. 

"Talking about cliche are we." 

" hmm? " the other responded, still mindlessly stroking his lover's shoulder or neck or that stray of hair glowing in that ray of sunlight. 

"Then i will tell you this once Damon Salvatore. The love of my life, you are my sun." 

"...and my moon.. and my star...." 

Damon was stun first, and burst into a laugh and more laughs as Klaus lay back to his side and dramatically continue. 

"All roses fade in your presence. 

All wine taste like ash when I'm missing you. 

And the day is dark, without you by my side." he said the last part with seriousness locking eyes with Damon. 

" yeah?" the vampire ask. 

" yes." the hybrid answer. 

So Damon reached out again, holding Klaus chin to close their distance. The kiss is sweet and pure and loving, both smile into it. 

"morning, love." 

"morning." he muttered on his lips, bask in this different kind of warmth. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you had enjoyed it ~  
> English is not my fist language, surprised myself that i finished this one, and....very much like to publish it so..  
> write 90% of it one night, liked how it is so i edit almost nothing, sorry but not really sorry if it hadn't make sense on timeline or anything.  
> oh and this is long before season 5 finale, just me being lazy to post it  
> \-----------------------------  
> hey~ thanks for the kudos guys~! 33
> 
> I've edited some mistakes and added more tags cause i got worried on the self-harm matter, hope it hadnt give anyone bad feels  
> \-----------------------------  
> heeeeyyyyy uuuuuuuuu!!!!!! u lovely beautiful handsome nice youuuu!!  
> so i was actually like, dont dare to even peek how many kudos or hit this one get, because thats not why i post it and my writing/story is not worth it and i so not want to be too proud?? <\--- my english is not working lol  
> its just i still got notice from ao3 every other week or so, on one hand i was like great! that could mean new shippers in this nonexist ship yeahh! on the other hand i am like oh shit i didt even check if someone left comment im so rude!! and than shit shit why is this thing bookmarked?? when did it happened??? and 40 kudos whhhha????????   
> for letting me know you are happy with what you see, you have make me so happy :))))   
> one of the things i remind myself that we should do more in daily life♡  
> **huugggss   
> \--27012019


End file.
